


Lilies and Insecurities

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: Blooming Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies and Insecurities

With cheeks turning red, Cho Chang nodded as a smile bloomed across her face. The young man returned her smile as his face started to turn red. The pair stared at each other, silence hanging between them. Either of them knew what to say, but thankfully the silence wasn’t awkward.

“I gotta get to class, but I’ll see you at dinner,” Cho promised.

The young man, Harry Potter nodded.

Cho turned and ran off in the direction of the History of Magic classroom. She couldn’t believe it! She had a date for the Yule Ball. A date with a  _ Champion _ ! Cho giggled a little as she thought about it. She couldn’t wait to tell her friends.

While Cho was popular, she didn’t have many  _ real _ friends. People like Marietta Edgecombe and Alyssa Maxwell were only “friends” with her because she was popular and they benefited. Cho planned to tell Haley Cooper and Selena Laceheart, her two best friends, the  _ amazing _ news.

Both Haley and Selena knew Cho had a crush on both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. She had a thing for attractive and friendly Seekers. People like Draco Malfoy were out because he was neither. Cho was undecided on Viktor Krum since she hadn’t had much interaction with him.

She entered the History of Magic classroom a little late. Professor Binns didn’t seem to notice as he lectured about the goblin wars. Cho took a seat next to Selena.

Haley glanced over at Cho and she raised an eyebrow. Haley know that look. Cho was blushing and she was glowing with happiness. Last time that happened was second year when she beat Diggory to the Snitch and he complimented her on an excellent catch.

“Who and what?” Haley demanded, leaning over Selena, whom was seated between Haley and Cho.

Selena raised a blonde eyebrow as she glanced between the pair before staring at Cho.

Cho’s face darkened. “I have a date to the Yule Ball,” she answered. Cho had a feeling she was going to be thrilled for  _ days _ . She needed to write her parents with the news, and Cho was sure her mother would be proud. This would be Cho’s first date. While Cho was interested in boys, they tended to take the backseat to studying and Quidditch.

In front of the trio, Marietta turned to look at them. “Would you mind keeping it down?” she asked false politeness. “Some of us are trying to pay attention.”

Cho watched as Marietta returned her attention to the latest issue of  _ Witch Weekly _ with Alyssa looking over her shoulder. Cho bit her lip to keep from snorting in laughter. Marietta was  _ such _ a girlie-girl. 

The rest of class quickly passed, Cho and her friends didn’t talk much more. After class, Selena and Haley rushed Cho back to Ravenclaw tower and into their dorm.

“Spill,” ordered Haley.

“Harry Potter asked me to the Yule Ball,” Cho told her friends with a large smile and red cheeks. Like most magical girls growing up, Cho had a crush on Harry Potter from  _ The Adventures of Harry Potter _ , but that crush faded the moment she saw him flying. Cho no longer liked the boy from the stories, but the real boy who knew how to fly. Cho had decided to try and move on because Harry would never be interested in a girl like her when someone like Marietta was around. Marietta was pretty, from a rich pure-blood family, and she was British. Meanwhile Cho was a tomboy, she was from a working class family, and she was mixed race. The Chang lost their money generations ago, and her father married a half-blood.

Both Selena and Haley squealed. They started jumping around, and they quickly grabbed ahold of Cho. Soon, all three girls were holding hands well jumping around in a circle and squealing.

 

**...**

 

The days quickly started to speed by. Cho was on cloud-nine, and her two best friends were thrilled for her. As expected, Elizabeth, Cho’s mother, was thrilled about Cho’s upcoming date. She even sent Cho a special set of dress robes for the occasion.

Originally, Cho had brought her dress robes from her cousin’s wedding. A lovely set of silver robes, but Elizabeth thought they made Cho look pale and washed out. Since their family was tight on money, Cho didn’t buy new dress robes. She owned a perfectly good set, even if she didn’t really like them.

The robes Cho’s mother sent were amazing. She wanted Cho to have something  _ beautiful _ to wear. When Cho first saw the robes, her breath was taken away because they were gorgeous. Then she was horrified for the same reason, which got her thinking about the price. There was  _ no way _ her parents could afford these robes.

Luckily, Cho had nosy friends. They found a second letter from Cho’s mother. Apparently these robes were designed by Elizabeth’s boss, Edgar Abigail. Edgar was a fashion design, and he was slowly gaining popularity. Elizabeth was his third employee, and she had been with him for six years.

The robes were a gift from him, along with the accessories.

 

**...**

 

Before anyone knew it, Christmas had arrived. It was weird to spend Christmas -- and the holidays -- away from her family, but Cho was excited about the Yule Ball. Her parents and her grandparents had sent  _ extra special _ gifts that year. She got a few pieces of jewelry, a pair of pink earrings and a matching necklace, from her mother. Her grandmother,  _ Obaa-san _ Akira, gave her several pieces of her jewelry, most of which was old and belonged to  _ Obaa-san _ Akira’s  _ obaa-san _ . Her grandfather,  _ Jiji _ Kenji, gave her an ancestor’s diary to read and study. Her father, Kin, gave her the best gift of all. He gave her the  _ yuri _ , a golden hair comb with a white lily. It had been in the family for generations, and it was one of the few heirlooms her family still had.

After opening presents and getting something to eat, Cho returned to her dorm with Selena and Haley to get ready. The three of them shared a dorm with other girls in their year in a different dorm.

When evening came, Cho was ready. Her dress robes were light gold color with a darker gold pattern. The design was based on traditional Chinese robes with long sleeves and a slit on the left side that ran up to Cho’s knees. Cho wore a pair of dark gold heels and a gold bracelet, sent by Edgar, along with the pink jewelry from her mother and the heirloom hair ornament.

“You look amazing, Cho,” Selena declared as she used her wand to finish curling her long blonde hair.

“These robes are gorgeous,” Haley said. Her dark brown was styled in a fancy up-do.

“Where are Dave and Nicholas meeting you?” Cho asked, smiling at her friends.

Haley rolled her green eyes. “Hell if I know,” she answered. “Dave’s not exactly detail oriented.”

“Nicholas is waiting for me in the Great Hall,” Selena replied. “But enough about us, let’s go find your date.”

Haley and Selena looped their arms through Cho’s as they escorted her from the dorm room. The common room was busy with people sitting around, some running around, and others somewhere trying to read or study.

“Cho,” said Marietta with a fake smile when she caught sight of her. “You look amazing.”

“Totally,” added Alyssa.

Based off of both girls’ faces, that probably hurt to say.

Marietta and Alyssa were more popular than Cho, but they were friends with Cho because she knew the boys on the Quidditch team -- and some other reasons.

“Where did you get those robes?” Lucy Greenburg asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the dress robes.

“They were designed  _ personally _ by Edgar Abigail for Cho,” Selena bragged.

Lucy nodded with a smile while Marietta and Alyssa glared. While they were both wealthy, they had never had anyone design clothing for them.

Selena, Haley, and Cho quickly left the Ravenclaw tower and they headed down to the Entrance Hall, where they found a larger crowd. Cho spotted Harry, dressed in light green robes with his hair styled, talking with Krum and Diggory. Cho let go of her friends before waving at them and heading to Harry.

Cho nervously watched Harry as she walked towards him. The moment he spotted her, he froze a look of awe passing over his face before he smiled. He took a few steps towards her and offered her his hand.

Cho took the offered hand and laced her fingers in between his as she was pulled to his side.

“You look gorgeous,” Harry said, sounding breathless.

 

**...**

 

Cho watched as the Entrance Hall emptied and the students filed into the Great Hall. She leaned against Harry when she caught sight of her best friends ended in, shortly followed by Marietta and her group. Only Haley and Selena knew the identity of Cho’s date.

When the last of the students entered, Professor McGonagall rounded up the Champions and their dates. Fleur Delacour was with Roger Davies, Diggory was taking Padma Patil, and Krum was still waiting for his date.

“Mister Krum,” Professor McGonagall said with a frown.

“She’ll be here in a minute,” Krum said, his accent thick.

A second later, Cho heard someone on the stairs. She turned to look and spotted Hermione Granger. She wore periwinkle dress robes with her hair straightened and nicely styled. She looked amazing.

“Hermione!” Krum greeted as he moved to escort her.

Everyone else turned to look at Hermione and Krum.

Cho turned to look at Harry as he watched Hermione. Cho was insecure and she knew it, but she had to know how Harry reacted when he spotted Hermione. She knew they were only friends, but Cho didn’t want the boy she liked to be in love with his best friend.

Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of Hermione and smiled before quickly turning his attention back to Cho.

Cho’s heart skipped a beat. Harry didn’t appear to be in love with his best friend.

Professor McGonagall quickly arranged the remaining Champions with Krum between Delacour and Diggory and Harry behind Diggory.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Champions started walking through. Cho felt her cheeks heat up. She felt Harry tighten his arm around hers as students started whispering and gossiping. Cho turned to look at Harry, and she found him smiling at her.

As they walked to the tables, Cho caught sight of her best friends, a red faced Marietta and a glaring Alyssa with their friends around, Lucy was waving at Cho.

Harry followed the other Champions and he led Cho to a table where the others were seating. He pulled out her chair before sitting himself. Around them people began ordering food and conversation filled the Great Hall.

“I like your hair piece,” Padma told Cho from the other side of Harry.

Cho smiled. “Thanks,” she touched the hair ornament. “I just got it.”

Padma stared at it and her eyes widened. “Is that the  _ yuri _ ?” she asked.

Cho nodded. The hair comb was infamous among pure-blood families of Asian descent. There was a legend, of sorts, about it.

The conversation quickly changed subjects. Cho was proud to have the hair comb, but she felt self-conscious wearing it. Before Cho knew it it was time to dance.

Harry smoothly led Cho through the first song then several more, which surprised Cho. She half expected Harry to step on her foot.

A number of dances later, Harry and Cho headed outside for some fresh air.

“How did Padma know about your hair comb?” Harry asked as they strolled through the enchanted winter wonderland.

“It’s kinda famous,” Cho answered, “and it’s one of the only heirlooms my family has left.”

Cho thought for a moment. “My family’s from Japan,” she explained, “and hundreds of years ago my family served the emperor. My ancestor, Kenshin, fell in love a Chinese woman, Ming, which was forbidden. They wed in secret, and Kenshin gifted Ming this hair comb as a symbol of their undying love. Every year, he gifted her with another hair comb or piece of jewelry, but Ming’s favorite was the  _ yuri _ . 

“Eventually, Kenshin and Ming’s marriage was discovered. For some reason -- some say pity and other say loyalty -- the emperor spread their lives, but Kenshin and his family were banished from the palace.”

Pausing for a moment, Cho took a deep breath. “Kenshin and Ming had a happy marriage and they had four children. When each married, Ming gifted her daughter or daughter-in-law something from her jewelry collection. She save the  _ yuri _ for her eldest son’s second wife, and the couple was happy,” finished Cho.

Harry remained silent for a little.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, his eyes fixed on the white lily. “What happened to the others?”

Cho shrugged. “Various things: some were lost, some were stolen, others sold, and some given away.” She sighed, “My  _ jiji _ was forced to sell four to feed his family -- the  _ sakura _ , the  _ bara _ , the  _ momo _ , and the  _ ume _ .”

Harry said nothing as he pulled Cho into a hug.

 

**...**

 

Eventually the couple returned to the Great Hall to found the ball still going. Harry and Cho briefly parted ways as Harry grabbed them each a butterbeer and Cho sat down with her friends.

“How’s it going?” Haley asked.

“Amazing,” Cho answered with a blush.

Selena smiled and threw an arm over Cho’s shoulders.

Harry returned, offering Cho a butterbeer.

“I’m Haley,” the girl said, jumping to her feet and holding her hand out.

“Harry,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Selena,” she offered with a wave, too tired to get up.

Harry joined them in sitting. Haley and Dave left, returning to the dancefloor, with Selena and Nicholas departing towards the enchanted winter wonderland.

Hermione and Krum joined them, Harry and Hermione sharing a conversation. As soon as they came, Hermione and Krum were gone.

“You’re close,” Cho said, awkwardly.

Harry looked a little puzzled.

“You and Hermione,” she explained.

He nodded. “She’s my best friend,” he answered. “She’s the closest thing I have to family these days.”

Cho nodded, feeling a combination of relief and guilt. She was pleased to know Harry didn’t have romantic feelings for Hermione, and she felt guilty for thinking there was a possibility.

“Can we dance some more?” Cho asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Harry smiled and got up, holding his hand for her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Obaa-san_ : Grandmother  
>  _Jiji_ : Grandfather  
>  _Yuri_ : Lily  
>  _Sakura_ : Cherry blossom (flower)  
>  _Bara_ : Rose  
>  _Momo_ : Peach blossom (flower)  
>  _Ume_ : Plum blossom (flower)


End file.
